Painting A Heart
by Lithuenne
Summary: Life in Erebor takes a strange turn for young Ori, master artist and scribe, when his paintings begin to come alive. Follow the excitement as he learns to control his gift, and paints himself a future from his dreams.
1. Imagination

**Here's a little idea that's been stirring in my mind that I just had to get out. I really wanted to give Ori some love as he's so sweet, while at the same time writing something rather unusual. It's not going to be a super long fic, probably only about six chapters. Just to note, this first chapter is a bit of a teaser/prologue. The others happen after a big time jump, Erebor has been reclaimed, everybody lives, happy happy joy joy etc. Here's hoping you guys enjoy this, and I'll likely have another chapter up in a couple of days. The plot is already decided, I just have to flesh it out.**

**Obvious disclaimer: I own nothing other than possible OC characters, all credit for recognizable content goes to JRR Tolkien.**

* * *

Warm sunlight from the mirrors positioned throughout Erebor streamed in a small window of the apartment where Dori lived with his brothers Nori and Ori. It lit on the face of a peacefully napping Ori, and his elder brother looked on fondly as the dwarfling slept. Despite the relatively recent passing of their mother, the small family was content with their lot. Their mother hadn't been around much, constantly leaving her sons to their own devices, so the pain of her loss was less that it could have been. Their father had been killed shortly after the birth of his youngest in a mining accident, and it was his constant presence that the three still mourned over when they stopped to remember.

Seeing the young dwarf shift with the beginnings of wakefulness, Dori laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving him a little shake to rouse him. Ori blinked away the vestiges of sleep, smiling up at his older brother happily. "Can I get up now nadad?" the little one asked sweetly, remaining in his bed until he received an answer. Dori chuckled at the lads patience, he was the most obedient child a dwarf could hope for, and much better behaved than those hooligans Fili and Kili. The two in question were constant playmates for his brother seeing as how they were the only ones in the mountain currently at a similar age. It had been a relief to him that they were unable to sway his good manners with their constant pranks.

Ruffling his brothers hair, he nodded in the affirmative. "Aye nadadith, you may. It is time for lunch and then we will go to market." Ori hopped out of bed with a small cheer, excited at the prospect of helping with the shopping. As he got dressed Nori ducked through the doorway of their house, greeting his brothers fondly as he entered. He gave Ori a small pinch on the cheek, grinning when the little one offered a cry of protest at such treatment before touching heads with Dori in a more mature greeting. Ori followed after them, silently begging to be picked up to join in. Unable to resist the little ones sweet stare, Nori hoisted him into the air swiftly, eliciting a crow of delight followed by Dori's worried exclamation.

"Relax nadad," Nori laughed. "You worry too much. Where are you two off to anyways? I notice you have your basket ready to go."

"Just off to market," the elder replied as he fussed over the now earth bound Ori. Smoothing his hair, he glanced up at Nori. "Want to come along?"

"Sure thing!" Scooping up the basket, Nori led the way back out the door, Dori following behind with Ori's hand clasped firmly in his. The continued this way all the way to market, arriving several minutes later and moving into the burgeoning crowd. Light and happy chatter filled the air, the crowds thicker than normal. A clear sign that visiting merchants had arrived with new and interesting goods. Nori quickly spotted a brightly painted stall with a green awning, noting the display of foreign goods with interest. The three made their way over, Dori picking Ori up so that he would be able to see better.

The new stall was being supervised by a strange looking man, marking it as especially unusual in these parts. While there were casual alliances between dwarves and men, they seldom traveled farther than Dale, preferring to hawk their wares in the human town a few miles away. The trio glanced over the offerings delightedly, admiring the varied goods. There were odds and ends of all sorts, from jewelry to weapons, cookware to books. Nori had just begun to haggle with the man for a curious looking knife when Ori pointed excitedly at a small chest filled with colored sticks. Noting the dwarflings enthusiasm, the man held them up for closer inspection.

"They are colored wax," he explained. "From my native land far to the south. They make the most beautiful drawings."

Nori and Dori exchanged a look. "How much," the elder inquired at last. They were not rich, but this was the first thing to so completely capture their brother's attention since his mothers passing. The man named a price that was rather high, but not overly so, and with another glance at each other Dori nodded. Upon tucking the precious bundle safely into their basket, the brothers received a firm hug and brilliant smile. They hurried to finish their shopping before heading home so Ori could test out his new playthings.

* * *

A few days passed, every one of them leaving Dori to thank Mahal that he had purchased the colors for his brother. He had been able to get twice as much work done around the house and in his workshop, as the little one was so fully occupied with covering every available paper in color. Every once in awhile he would pause in his work and stroll over to admire the results of Ori's labor, genuinely impressed with the boys skill. He would sit on the floor for hours, doodling away, drawing everything under the sun. Landscapes, animals, people, nothing escaped his attention.

Each evening Dori drew the little dwarf onto his lap and listened in amused fascination as he was regaled with stories about every piece of artwork. Nori would join them by the fire, smiling at their youngest brothers vivid imagination.

"The cat started running in circles, and then the dog chased it all the way off the page. But then they got tired and came back for a nap. And the trees were moving, cause it was really windy." He would finish his story so very matter of factly that it was as if he were telling them about his day, and not something he just thought up, leaving the two to humor him with questions and noises of interest.

* * *

Ori sat drawing one day as his brothers worked nearby, just out of sight of him in another room. Taking hold of the green color, he added some more leaves to the trees, almost finished with his picture of the lands outside the mountain. Giving it one last deliberate swipe of color, he set the stick down and examined the work critically. Sure enough, the drawing seemed to feel it was complete, for the trees began swaying gently as if in a breeze. The small deer in the center of the picture lifted its head to some unheard noise before continuing to graze cautiously. Ori leaped to his feet in excitement, determined to show his brothers the truth of his stories. He bounded into the workroom, panting slightly and clutching the picture in his fist.

"Look Dori! Look Nori! The trees are moving and the deer is nervous because there might be a wolf nearby!" He brandished the picture fervently under their noses, missing the look of perplexed concern the two exchanged over his head.

"Ori..." the eldest began hesitantly. Dori was unsure how to react, unwilling to crush his spirit with the truth. He saw not a single flicker of movement, as it should be. After all, a picture was not alive, unless perhaps it was a wizards picture, and Ori was not one of those.

Nori quickly saved him the job, being used to acting more forward than his brother. "Nadadith, it's not moving," he said gently, shrugging helplessly at the look of reproach on Dori's face. "Well it's not," he muttered, too low for Ori to hear. The younger one was looking insistently at them, frowning when he turned the picture and saw that they appeared to be right.

"It was moving," he replied, crestfallen now that he had again failed to show off his special pictures. He trudged off back to his room, tucking the picture carefully into a box at the foot of his bed where it nestled safely among all the others he had drawn. He couldn't understand why this kept happening, why some stroke of luck was not allowing his brothers to see what he saw. Feeling glum, he decided to put away the colors for the day and do something else.

* * *

Ori was sleeping now, and the two elder brothers sat by the fire, puffing quietly on their pipes. Dori was nursing a cup of tea in one hand, Nori a mug of frothy ale. They were silent, each thinking their own thoughts as they watched the flames dance and flicker.

"Do we need to worry?" Nori spoke at last. "Maybe we should ask a healer if he is suffering some sort of illness." He did not need to bring the word madness into it, it was implied in his tone of voice.

Dori glanced up at him sharply, momentarily shocked at the length to which Nori's dark thoughts had taken him. "Hush," he said sternly. "He's just a child, perhaps it is just imagination and loneliness. After all, other than Fili and Kili he has no other friends to play with. He may just be trying to work out his feelings." He sounded uncertain by the end of his argument, shaking his head sadly.

"Perhaps you're right," Nori offered, trying to console his brother. He offered a reassuring smile before rising to his feet. Tapping the embers out of his pipe and into the fire, he finished off his ale with a gulp. "I think I'll turn in," he said lowly, leaving the elder to sit thoughtfully as he headed to his bed.

* * *

Their problem was solved in a rather horrific way when Erebor fell, the trio managing to escape with nothing more than their lives. The pictures and colors lay forgotten in the mountain, tucked away in some dusty corner, now nothing more than memory. Ori withdrew after that incident, becoming exceedingly cautious and introverted. Several times the brothers tried to coax him out of his shell, but nothing held his interest anymore. It would be many years before the young dwarfling would once again take up his calling...


	2. Double Take

Ori sighed, happy to feel the faint stirrings of recognition at the sight of his old home. Many years had passed, full of hardships and camaraderie as he joined with his brothers to aid in reclaiming Erebor's halls. He thought surely Mahal must be smiling down upon them, for their entire company had made it through the ensuing madness with their lives. Injuries were healing now, even as they worked together with any who would help to restore the former glory of their long abandoned kingdom. Families were arriving daily from Ered Luin, the land far to the west where his kin had settled upon being rousted from the mountain. Soon they would be one people again and their leader, the great Thorin Oakenshield, would sit upon the throne.

Rousing himself from his thoughts, he gave the front room a cursory glance, noting the dust piled everywhere atop their old furnishings. Much of it would have to be replaced due to a lack of proper upkeep over the years. Time had taken its toll upon tables and chairs, and wardrobes full of clothing were eaten away by moths. A hand on his shoulder announced the presence of one of his brothers, and he turned to give Dori a soft smile.

"Home at last," the elder dwarf said in relief. He joined Ori in looking around, recalling fond memories of nights by the fire and shared meals around the derelict table. "Do you remember it?" he asked, his voice dropping to an almost reverent whisper.

"A little," the younger replied. As they spoke they began to circle the room, giving closer examination to whatever they could find. Ori began to feel drawn towards a particular doorway, and he let his feet carry him over. "Was this my room?" he asked, hand hesitating over the brass knob on the closed door. Dori gave a silent nod, allowing his brother to enter the room alone as he went to inspect his own. Ori swallowed nervously before turning the handle and pushing the door open, bracing himself for the flood of buried memories.

His hands moved of their own accord to extract a small box from underneath the bed. Coughing slightly as he disturbed the dust, he moved back to let it settle, brushing a film of grit off the top of the wooden container. It took him a moment to carefully pry off the stuck lid to reveal the contents within, and he gazed upon them in wonder. Stacks of child-like drawings filled the box, nestled alongside a pile of crumbling colored sticks. He felt a brief pang of sadness at the realization that the colors were now unusable, but decided to keep them anyways. Setting the box aside, he left the room to rejoin his brother, smiling when Nori appeared out of another doorway. The third brother had arrived sometime after he entered his room, reuniting them for the afternoon.

* * *

Dori groaned slightly, straightening his back with a pop from where he had been bent over the fireplace. Grabbing the long handled broom, he proceeded to sweep the last of the dust and old ashes out of the hearth. He stood contemplatively for a moment, examining his progress with a satisfied nod. All the dirt was now in a neat pile in the center of the room, ready to be swept down the grate in the corner where it would be carried away by one of the many streams of water leaving the mountain.

"Getting old, brother," Nori joked as he and Ori exited one of the other bedrooms, arms laden with pieces of broken furniture.

Dori pretended to glower at him for a moment before letting a mischievous gleam fill his eyes. "Not so old that I can't catch you!" he yelled, brandishing the broom high like a weapon and chasing after Nori. Ori grinned fondly as he followed the two out into the hall, joining in the hearty laughter as any nearby dwarves were treated to the sight of Nori yelping every time Dori managed to give him a swat. Eventually they stopped still, both grinning like lunatics and catching their breath. Spirits were especially high now that entire families were working to restore their old homes.

"Show's over now, thanks for watching," Ori chirped, earning an amused shake of the head from his brothers. Dwarves went back to their tasks, talking amongst themselves jovially. Dori and Nori each draped an arm over their brother's shoulders as they walked back to their home. They moved efficiently to clear out the rest of the trash, only keeping a few personal possessions they had managed to salvage, and some of the furniture to use as firewood. They got a blaze going as evening drew near, setting their bedrolls close to the warmth until they could arrange for proper beds. Taking out pipes and what rations they had, they left for a time to join the others at the communal eating area.

* * *

Weeks passed and the mountain was taking massive strides towards becoming what it once was. Dwarves could be seen in droves, filling the air with sounds of bustling activity. Houses had been cleared out and families were settling in nicely, quickly picking up the threads of their old lives. The mines were reopened, tradesmen were starting production of goods, and a temporary market had been set up. It drew the attention of all realms, the peoples of the world eager to offer their aid while at the same time curious to see a glimpse of the great kingdom. Thorin had generously relaxed many of the ancient laws restricting access to foreigners, allowing all to experience the majesty of his realm. Upon his proclamation merchants and potential allies flooded in, some from as far as Gondor or Rivendell. At first the dwarves had suffered a small amount of consternation at having to ally with elves, but the goodwill of their guests helped to ease their discomfort.

One such day when the mountain was full to the brim with folk of all sorts, the three brothers decided to make a trip to the markets. Dori thought eagerly of the cloth he could get, as Ori needed a new coat, and hoped also to procure some tea as it had been too long since he had enjoyed a cup in peace. Nori was interested in conversing with anyone he could now that he was unofficially Thorin's spymaster and secret guard, and if he managed to get some pipe weed or ale while he was at it all the better. Ori had a more nostalgic idea in mind as he strolled towards the market. A memory of some colored sticks bought as a young dwarfling had convinced him to see if he could get himself more. Now that he had more gold than he knew what to do with, a result of being part of the reclaiming of Erebor, he wished to pick up old hobbies. The story he had written about the journey they took was in need of pictures, among other things we wished to draw.

"Where shall we go first?" he asked the two older dwarves as they looked around at the bustling crowds. All three were staring in separate directions, their attention drawn by the objects they searched for.

"Perhaps we should split up," Nori suggested, already placing one foot forward to head where he wanted to go.

"Alright," Dori agreed, echoed by Ori. The three moved off into the crowd, examining the many stalls with interest. Ori was quickly drawn towards one in the care of a dark skinned man, his looks reminding the dwarf of another time long ago. It was not the same man, their kind having markedly shorter lifespans, but he appeared to be from the same place. Ori's hunch was true, and he spotted what looked like small discs of color among the many offerings covering the table. Picking up the paints, for that was what they were, he gave them a closer look. Their color was bright, but still a bit more muted than the wax sticks he had used as a child. They felt more mature, and better suited to his purpose. Alongside them was a set of brushes and a roll of canvas. Ori was quick to purchase the lot, grateful that cost was no longer an issue for him.

Tucking them into a basket he had brought along, he turned to search for his brothers. He could not find Nori, which was really not unusual, but he did see Dori's grey head not far away. He joined the elder with a smile, offering a look inside his basket to display the treasure he had acquired.

"Should've known that was what you were after," Dori said affectionately. "You were forever coloring as a lad, I am truly glad that you have the chance to do so once more." Over the years, time had erased the fears of his brother's odd behavior regarding his pictures, until even the memory had faded.

"I see you found your tea," Ori replied, only half teasing as he himself enjoyed a cup now and then. The two headed home, purchases in hand, knowing Nori would catch them up when he was ready.

* * *

Sunlight streamed gently into Ori's room the following morning, and he rose with anticipation. He had spent the evening before fashioning an easel and wooden frames for his paintings, and they were now set up in his room. With nothing to do until later that afternoon he gleefully set out the paints and got to work. The first stroke of green grass brought such a feeling of peace upon him, and he sighed in pleasure. Taking his time, he proceeded to fill the canvas with a familiar scene. A round door, shining a dark green, sat nestled in a hillside under a great tree, and blooming with colored flowers all around. The bench outside the door was occupied by the familiar face of their burglar turned friend, Bilbo Baggins.

The morning was coming to an end when he set down the brushes with satisfaction. Rinsing them in clean water and carefully drying them on a soft cloth, he placed them aside in a small box made specially for his supplies. He was just turning to leave the room when a flicker of movement caught his eye. He turned back to the painting feeling rather bemused. Surely a painting couldn't move. Sure enough, the picture was as he had made it, and he shook his head at his silliness. It was as he closed the door to his bedroom that he allowed doubt to creep into his mind, for unless his eyes had been playing tricks on him, there had been a flutter in the leaves of the trees, and a breeze moving through the grass. He was stilled as he fell back into a memory...

* * *

_Colored sticks made excellent grass, he had told himself once. The grass even seemed to agree with him, rustling softly across the page. Flowers trembled and butterflies fluttered gaily through the bright blooms. Overhead, the blue sky he had drawn was scudding with fluffy white clouds._

* * *

Ori gasped slightly, wondering how he could have forgotten his moving pictures from his childhood. Now that he thought back, he remembered trying to show his brothers, and how they could never see what he saw. He had found it terribly frustrating, and eventually gave up. Now that he was more certain what he had seen was true, he wondered what to say to the others. Should he bring it up? Or perhaps keep silent for now? He rather thought he would like to keep it to himself, to have this one secret. At least that was the reason he convinced himself of. In truth, he was afraid of their reactions, and even afraid of his ability. Was it a skill or madness? Ori didn't feel crazy. Sighing at the complication this had brought into his life, he put the matter aside to think on later. For now, he would take comfort in the presence of his family and friends as they enjoyed supper together.


	3. In Trouble

Another day, another painting. Ori smiled happily as he added the final brush strokes to a portrait of his brothers. Letting it dry, he removed it from the easel and hung it on the wall to join the ever growing collection of faces. All the company smiled down on him now, painted to perfection from memory. He was proud that he did not need to have his subjects pose for him, his talent such that he could remember even the smallest details. Letting out a soft chuckle as the picture began to move, he sat back to watch the figures interact with one another. He had grown used to seeing it after a time, and looked forward to their smiles and winks. Drawn out of his reverie, he sniffed appreciatively, inhaling the scent of frying sausages. It only took a moment to wash out the brushes and leave his room, closing the door securely behind him.

"Something smells delightful," he grinned cheerfully as he strolled into the kitchen. Nori looked up from his position at the stove.

"Morning brother. Just about ready." He turned back to his task, making sure the juicy links were done to a golden turn. The scent was heavenly, seeming to warm the air around them. Sausages finished, he scooped them out of the pan and onto three plates, quickly following up with eggs and toasted bread.

"Ahh, there you are Ori," Dori called out happily, entering the room from the pantry, arms laden with mugs of ale. "How's your painting coming along?" he asked curiously.

Ori gave a neutral shrug. "Well enough I suppose," he answered carefully. He made sure to keep a smile on his face for his brothers, even as his stomach twisted nervously.

"When are you going to show us any of them?" Nori teased. "I'm sure they cannot be that bad."

Shaking his head, Ori avoided their gaze. "Not just yet, they are not ready." He was grateful that his brothers were not pushy, respecting his privacy as they nodded. He immersed himself in his food, missing the concerned look they shared. They would not interfere in their brother's life, but his unwillingness to share with them had them worried. It was uncharacteristic of him, when he was usually so eager to display his accomplishments.

* * *

Ori slumped his shoulders, dragging himself out of the training yards dejectedly. He had promised himself he would continue to train after going through the horrific battle to reclaim the mountain. It had almost cost him his life several times, and he hated feeling so ill equipped. It seemed that was easier said than done however. He had picked the sword, thinking that a light blade would be relatively simple to wield. It was to his dismay then that he found that even Bilbo fought better than him. His slingshot was useless against large foes. To master a larger weapon was imperative to his training, Dwalin had told him in no uncertain terms. He trusted his companion to lead him right, but it was hard not to feel discouraged with how little progress he was making. The large warrior offered no comment when he asked if he was on target, simply giving a noncommittal grunt and adjusting his grip on the unfamiliar weapon.

Entering his room, he ignored the greetings his brothers offered as he petulantly slammed the door and tossed his gear into the corner with a clank. Dori immediately rose from his chair, determined to figure out the cause of his brother's sour mood.

"Not now," Nori muttered quietly. The elder shot him a frown of disbelief. "Let him work it out, I'll go speak with Dwalin and see what the matter is."

Dori sighed. "You're right. I just hate seeing him like this." He returned to his chair as Nori slipped out the door.

Meanwhile, Ori was a little afraid when his anger continued to grow instead of abating. He could not recall a time when he actually wanted to hurt something, and sought a way to divest himself of the violent emotion. Setting up his easel, he began to take out his frustrations on the canvas. Rage took shape, becoming a dark black warg with snarling teeth and heavy paws. Blood dripped from its mouth and a feral light gleamed in its eyes. By the time the painting was finished, Ori felt decidedly calmer, and he sat back to examine this new work. He felt a morbid fascination with what his emotions had conjured up, and was surprised when this picture didn't move. He had been expecting it to snarl at him or something, laughing nervously when it remained still.

Ori left the room not long after, closing the door behind him. The pictures on the wall were the only ones to bear witness to the scene that followed. Painted eyes widened in fear as the warg slowly eased its way out of the canvas, before curling up on the floor to watch the door intently with its murderous gaze.

* * *

The two remaining brothers sat talking quietly, carefully avoiding the sore subject of Ori's earlier abrupt entrance. Their talk was interrupted when Nori returned from speaking with Dwalin.

"Been to the training yards have you?" Ori asked, surprisingly calm.

His brothers eyed him uncertainly. "Aye," Nori replied slowly. He kept his tone neutral, not wanting to provoke a reaction out of his little brother. "Dwalin mentioned you were struggling with your training a little."

"It's fine," Ori shrugged dismissively.

"You know, when I first started out with anything other than my knives, I had trouble too," Nori admitted, grinning at the surprise that flickered across Ori's face.

"You did? But you're good at everything!" Ori blurted out, disbelief coloring his tone.

Dori chuckled, used to the adulation Ori showered on them. "It's true. Why I remember..." He was swiftly silenced by a punch from Nori.

"Never mind that," he said quickly, embarrassed by the tales his brother could tell of him. He hurried to deflect the talks, happy to see that Ori had lost his sad look and was almost gleeful at the thought of Nori messing up like he had. "Maybe I can come with you tomorrow, help out a little. It would be nice to train together, and it's been awhile since I picked up a sword."

"I'd like that," Ori admitted, offering his brother a grateful hug. Stepping back towards his room, he sent a smile their way. "I have something I need to take care of, I'll be right back." He opened his door, still looking back at the two and took a single step into the room. About to turn away, he was stopped short at the look of utter horror crossing their faces.

"Ori," Nori choked out. "Step back slowly and don't turn around." As he spoke, Nori's hands were drifting to the hilts of his knives, while beside him Dori was praying silently, weaponless and fearful.

"What's the matter?" Ori frowned, brows furrowed at the sight of his brothers obvious distress. An irrational part of him began to panic, thinking they meant to attack him. He unconsciously took another step back, before he stiffened at the sound of a low growl from behind him. "Please tell me we got a dog and you didn't tell me," he pleaded, knowing it was impossible as no one had been in his room since he left it. His brain was quickly connecting the dots, and he knew what he would find when he turned around, but he had to see...

"Ori no!" Dori screamed, as a huge black form sent him crashing to the ground. Ori wrestled desperately with the snarling warg that was crouched over him, terrified into silence. He kicked out, managing to hit it in the snout, and was awarded a moment to breathe as the warg snarled in pained anger. He scooted backwards, yelling when his leg was crushed in the wargs powerful jaws. Holding back a strangled sob, he ducked as Nori launched himself onto their assailant. Dori was quick to pull him out of the way when the distracted beast let go its hold.

"Call for help!" Nori yelled, barely holding the beast at bay with his knives. He scored a hit , partially blinding the warg and further enraging it. It began to drive him back, lessening the protective space they had created for their wounded brother.

Dori raced to the front door, yanking it open in a panic. "Attack!" he screamed, rousing the attention of several nearby guards, and Thorin himself. The group raced towards him.

"Dori, what is going on?" Thorin asked thunderously, his concern tucked aside as he hurried to get the information he needed.

"A warg, attacked Ori, he's injured. Nori is fighting him off but he only has his knives!" Dori rattled out his report, stepping aside so the guards could enter the room. They clashed with the beast with a roar, nudging an exhausted Nori out of the way and swiftly dispatching the foe.

"Dori, go fetch Oin, Nori and I will stay with your brother." The eldest brother hastened to obey his kings orders, casting a last worried glance back to the room where Ori lay, his breathing erratic. Once he was running down the hall Thorin turned to Nori. "What happened?" he asked. Nori heard the implied accusation in his tone. '_How could you let this happen_?'

Bristling, Nori was quick to offer what he could. "Sire I don't know. The warg was in Ori's room, I have no idea how it got there, especially since Ori was in there not ten minutes before the incident and he did not mention anything. I cannot imagine the warg sparing him one moment and attacking the next..." The implication that an enemy appeared out of thin air left them all feeling unsettled.

Thorin motioned to the guard. "Increase patrols and search the mountain. I want to know immediately if we have any other enemies to worry about." The guards bowed, leaving the room to muster the defenses.

Nori sat stroking his brothers hair, muttering soothing words to the dwarf as he began to rapidly lose consciousness. Thorin stayed at their side for a moment before rising and heading towards the room recently vacated by their trespasser. "What are you doing?" Nori asked him, making no indication that he actually cared at this point. His attention was with his brother, that he had failed to protect.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Thorin growled. He stomped into the room, momentarily startled at the sight of dozens of paintings covering the walls. It wasn't the quality of the art that amazed him, though it was good. It was the expressions on the faces. They all looked terrified, and he was a little creeped out that Ori would portray them that way. Even his own face was up there, perfect in detail and wearing a grimace of fear. Only one unfinished canvas rested on the easel in the center of the room. It was bare save for a few reddish brown splotches that looked suspiciously like bloodstains...


	4. Revelations

The healing ward was quiet as Ori lay in the only occupied bed, still recovering from his wounds. Oin had managed to save the leg, stating that Nori's quick reflexes in getting the warg off his brother had been his saving grace. He lay awake now, boredom creeping in as the days dragged on, not even a book to keep him company at present. It was not helping his recovery, all this time to think. It made it all too easy to wonder in fear how his painting had come alive far more brutally than before. He shuddered at the memory, thanking Mahal that his brothers had not fallen victim to his dangerous skill. It was quite clear he would have to take care what he painted in future. If he painted in future, he amended. He wasn't at all sure he ever wanted to go in that room again.

"Oh good, you're awake!" the ever cheerful voice of Nori exclaimed, as his brother poked his head around the door frame before sauntering into the room. The affable dwarf settled himself on the edge of the bed, nearly bursting with good news. "Oin says you can go home this afternoon, isn't that great?" He waited expectantly for his little brothers response.

When it came, it was not at all what he had expected. "Nori?" he said in a small voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Nonsense," Nori waved off his reservations. "It wasn't your fault nadadith."

'_Oh but it was_,' Ori thought to himself gloomily.

Undaunted by his brothers guilt, Nori proceeded to steer the conversation to happier topics. "As soon as we're home we can all sit down to a celebration dinner, Dori has been cooking all day! There's ale and even some good pipe weed I managed to find at market a couple days ago. It's going to be a real party!" He took a breath, relieved to see Ori offer a tiny smile in response.

The afternoon came quickly, and it was with a jolt of apprehension that Ori allowed his brother to lead him along the halls to their home, limping slightly as he went. Oin had said it would go away with time, but for now it was a constant reminder of the horror that had disturbed their lives. Nori pushed open the door, ushering him inside to be greeted fondly by the eldest in their little family. "Ori!" Dori cried, enveloping him in a crushing hug that the younger stoically endured. "Mahal, it's good to have you home again. Come, sit, the food is almost ready." He turned back towards the table, stopping when he realized Ori had fallen still behind him. The younger dwarf had spotted a section of the stone floor that was stained darker, the discoloration a telltale sign of what had been his blood. Once he understood what it was he pointedly looked away, training unseeing eyes on the nearest wall. Dori shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to say.

"Come now, mustn't let the food get cold!" Nori broke in, scattering the awkward silence to the four corners of the room. He gave Ori's arm a gentle tug, feeling gratified when the younger allowed himself to be led to the table and sat down. "I'll get the ale," he announced, determined to fill the room with sound until it was natural again. With agonizing slowness, talk once again flowed as the brothers worked their way through all manner of meaningless subjects, from a few new arrivals to the mountain to the latest concoction to leave the kitchens courtesy of Bombur. Slowly the three relaxed in each others company, until they were quite enjoying the evening.

A loud knock on the front door disturbed their festivities, and it was with surprise that Dori pulled it open to reveal Thorin. He stepped back quickly, allowing their friend and king inside. "Thorin! How good to see you. Did you come to see Ori?"

"I did indeed," the other acknowledged. Facing the suddenly shy dwarf, he allowed for only a brief moment of hesitation before broaching the subject of his visit. "I want to ask you about your painting," he said abruptly, frowning when Ori paled and ducked his head, his hands beginning to quiver with nerves.

"Thorin, I don't know if this is the best time, the lad's still recovering," Dori said warningly as he stepped in front of his cowering brother.

Realizing it would be futile to continue this line of questioning Thorin reluctantly nodded. "Very well. Would you join me out in the hall for a moment?"

Dori glanced back at Ori, seeming uncertain before Nori sat beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, I'll stay with him," the middle brother reassured him. Nori knew that whatever transpired he would be told later.

Once the two were outside the small dwelling Thorin became quite serious. He wasted no time in making clear his misgivings regarding Ori's newest hobby. "I think he has been dabbling in some sort of dark magic," the king said flatly.

Dori's mouth fell open in shock. "What?! What in Mahal's name makes you think that?"

"His paintings."

Dori's confusion mounted. "You've seen them? He's never shown them to us...not once..." He trailed off with a frown. "What makes you think his paintings are cause for concern?"

Thorin headed back inside, answering over his shoulder as he led the way to Ori's room. "I think it would be better to show you." The two checked to be sure Ori was sufficiently distracted before slipping through the door and closing it behind them.

What Dori saw then caused him to let out a low gasp of surprised delight, while at the same time Thorin was staring at the wall with brow furrowed in confusion. "Why Thorin, these are wonderful!" Dori exclaimed quietly before giving his companion an accusatory glance. "Whatever gave you the idea they are anything but the result of his natural talent?" The two were silent a moment as they took in the sight of the company smiling down on them.

"This only confirms my suspicion, and yet I cannot prove it..." Thorin muttered. "Dori, when I came in here right after the warg attack, the pictures looked nothing like this. Every face on this wall was contorted in fear, and I was very concerned as to why your brother would paint such a thing."

"But he obviously didn't," Dori protested. "It's as clear as day that they're happy. How could a picture change?"

"How indeed? I would swear on my life that what I saw was just as real as what we are seeing now. I just don't know how to explain it. And yet..." Thorin looked now to the canvas still resting on the easel in the center of the room. The bloodstains were still there. "Look!" he cried, pointing to it as he earnestly tried to convince his friend of this truth. "That is not Ori's blood, he painted that. I suspect he painted a lot more than that too, before it attacked."

"You think Ori painted the warg?" Dori returned slowly, giving him a look that suggested he thought the other was cracking. Thorin just glared at him, tired of this pointless banter. "Alright," Dori sighed. "Let's say I believe you, only because this whole affair is full of strangeness. I will try and talk to him later, but not now. If what you say is indeed true, it's highly likely he knows it, and that would explain his fear."

Thorin accepted this response with all the grace he could muster, but could not help a last word of caution as he allowed himself to be ushered to the door. "Do not leave things too long. We must get to the bottom of this, for everyone's safety."

When Dori rejoined his brothers at the table it was in time for Ori to announce that he was tired and ready for bed. Both brothers could sense that he wished to get out of talking about the reason for Thorin's visit, and yet he did not hurry to his room. After wringing his hands for a moment he spoke to the floor, his voice so quiet they almost didn't hear him. "Can I sleep with you?" He looked up then, eyes silently pleading for clemency.

Dori's heart melted as he offered his brother a much softer hug than the one they shared earlier. "Why don't we all sleep out here in front of the fire?" he suggested, smiling when his offer was met with a shy grin from Ori and an enthusiastic cheer from Nori.

* * *

Thus the pattern of their days were set. Mornings and afternoons were spent out and about, one or both of the brothers taking charge of keeping Ori occupied with menial tasks. Following this came a hearty meal before gathering in front of the warm hearth for a night of close familial comfort. Days blended into weeks, almost an entire month going past before something changed.

Everything about this new day seemed different from the start. Ori woke up feeling particularly cheerful, and was even happier when he noticed with a shock that his limp was gone. He stamped his foot a few times experimentally before proclaiming it good as new, not an ounce of pain remaining. Add to that an especially pleasant dream from the night before about a beautiful maiden, and Ori was certain that today was a day for fresh beginnings. This was why he found himself inevitably standing outside his bedroom door, his hand on the cool knob as he gave himself a mini pep talk. '_You can do this, there's nothing to fear in there_,' he thought.

All at once he gave the door a shove open, and looked around. A feeling of pure pleasure filled him as he saw that his paintings were once again happy and eagerly nodding and winking at him. They almost seemed to be encouraging him as he headed for his easel, greeting him like a long lost friend. He took the warmth of their presence into him and let it fill him with gladness. The first thing he did was to remove the stained canvas from the room, tossing it into the hall beside the firewood like a bad token. His room cleansed, he stood still for a moment, getting his thoughts in order. A small voice whispered at the back of his head to do the one thing he had been afraid of for so long, and he was feeling just happy enough that he decided to listen.

It was time to show his family what he could do, to finally prove that his childhood imaginings were so much more than they had seemed. He had heard his brothers whispering in the night when they thought he was asleep, about how Thorin believed he was involved with dark magic. He had been hard pressed not to laugh at the time and give himself away, but he would not let such rumors fester any longer. He was relieved when he left his room to find both his siblings chatting in the main room, glad that he would not have the time to lose his nerve. He walked over to the table and stood tall, silently commanding their attention.

"Ori? What is it?" Dori asked first, inwardly pleased to see the signature smile that had returned to his brother's face. Nori did not speak, instead eying him critically as if he were deciphering a secret merely by looking at him. He had always been the sharper of the brothers and Ori felt no doubt that Nori already guessed what was about to happen.

"I need to show you something," Ori announced firmly. "Something I have failed to show you for all the years of my life." Turning, he did not wait for a reply as he led the way to his room. The brothers followed warily, equal parts happy that he had returned to the space and nervous as to why.

With no further explanation Ori took up his brushes and began to paint. Swiftly a flowering vine took shape across the canvas, an innocent form that he felt would serve to convince the two of his skill without unduly frightening them. Dori began to grow impatient as he continued to ignore them, so focused was he on his work to bring it to perfection.

"Ori, what...?" the elder began, frowning when Ori held up a hand for patience.

"Just a moment," he murmured, ending with a last brush stroke before stepping back. He had gotten the feeling again, that slight tingling that told him the painting considered itself finished and was ready to come alive. Sure enough, vine began to separate from the canvas, growing out of it and curling down around the easel towards the ground. Beautiful flowers bloomed along its length in all the colors he had painted, and the brothers were shocked, mouths hanging open at the spectacle. It was as if a switch had been flipped, for even as the picture in front of them came alive, the others on the wall began to awaken too, sensing their master's need. Faces smiled brightly, winking and talking amongst themselves in voices loud enough to make their audience jump in fright.

"Ori?" Nori breathed, shocked despite his earlier suspicions. "How is this possible?" Beside him Dori just stuttered incoherently, failing to find the words he needed.

Ori smiled shyly. "Do you remember when I was little and I told you that my pictures would move?" he asked them.

"Aye," Nori replied slowly, face already showing signs of understanding. Dori managed a stiff nod as well.

"They really did. All those years I could do this, but as I have gotten better and older they have gotten more lifelike. This power, whatever it is, has gotten stronger." He sobered then. "That is why I was so sorry for what happened with the warg. It was my fault, but I had no idea at the time that I could do that. Until that day my pictures had done no more than move, they never left the frame."

"You know what this means don't you?" Dori asked, startling the others when he finally found his voice. They offered him a questioning glance, uncertain what he was driving at. "You must be careful what you paint," he said forcefully, the stern look on his face serving to bring the point home.

"You probably should also keep this a secret," Nori offered. "Just between us." The others nodded in agreement. "Thorin as well I suppose," he added thoughtfully. "He already suspects and I imagine he will question us if we do not tell him," he finished off.

"But enough of that," Dori cried with an unexpected smile as he shattered the solemn moment. "Paint something else!" Ori laughed, pulling another canvas towards him obligingly. The trio spent the rest of the day watching in rapt fascination as Ori's pictures came to life one by one, filling the small home with much needed cheer.

* * *

With the telling of the secret and the return of Ori's happiness, the bond between the three brothers was only strengthened. Even as they went back to their normal routines, and their normal beds, they were closer than ever. Ori's pictures had brought them together, offering them a constant source of amusement. None were surprised when slowly the other members of their old company were entrusted with the truth, beginning with Thorin. One by one they had been ushered in with the most secret of smiles, only to leave feeling amazed at what they had seen. Usually with a complementary new plant, trinket or small animal.

The only thing that now marred the complete joy running through the house was the dream. Ori's nights filled with a growing vision of a maiden, her smiling face becoming clearer by the day until he felt he could almost touch her and hear her voice. All without having met her at all. He was left feeling frustrated when morning came, ever wondering. Who was she?

* * *

**Author's note: I am ever so sorry for taking so long to post this. I struggled with getting this in the order I wanted it several times, before finally settling with this. It is more or less what I originally had in mind, and I am happy with it. You may have noticed the subtle cliffhanger at the end here *grins mischievously*. I promise I will do my best to have that resolved for you next chapter, which will be out with much less delay than the last one.  
**


	5. Living Dream

Coming awake with a gasp, Ori sat up in bed, stunned at the clarity of his dream. While before the maiden had appeared to be in a haze, this time he had seen her face clearly. Reddish brown hair, intricately braided, fell about her shoulders, framing a face that constantly smiled through soft grey eyes. Her tanned and freckled skin glowed with the sun she stood under, her blue dress bright as the afternoon sky in autumn. He felt like he should know who she was, some deep yearning within him telling him it was vital that he find the girl. Getting hurriedly out of bed, he threw on his clothes and raced out of the room.

"Morning brother!" Nori called out from the stove, turning back to his cooking before he could spot the unusual frown of distraction that graced Ori's face. The younger muttered a noncommittal response as he sat himself restlessly at the table.

"Ahh, Ori!" Dori said happily, appearing from his room with a sheaf of papers in his hand. "I thought we might go to the library today..." he began, trailing off when he realized Ori was clearly not listening. He strode over to the table, trying vainly to get his brothers attention. "Ori," he waved a hand in front of the unresponsive dwarfs face. "ORI!"

The younger dwarf jumped in his seat, visibly startled out of his day dream as he turned to Dori with a still dazed expression. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

The way he appeared so very disconnected had Dori instantly gearing into mothering mode, his earlier plans forgotten. "Never mind that, what's gotten into you?" he asked sharply, voice laced in worry. He became startled when Ori blushed slightly, his muttered 'nothing' leaving him suspicious and concerned.

Nori brought breakfast to the table then, chuckling when his brother merely picked at the offering before him. "I know what's wrong," he laughed in a sing song voice. His grin widened when Ori didn't even react to his teasing tone, the younger once again becoming lost in thought. "Ori's found himself a lass!" he announced loudly, causing Ori to finally look up with a frustrated expression.

"Not found," he mumbled dispiritedly.

"So, there is a lass but you haven't found her?" Dori said slowly, trying to make sense of the exchange. He was at a loss for words with Ori's sad nod of confirmation. "I don't think I understand," he frowned. "Perhaps you'd better explain what you mean so we can help you."

"She's beautiful," he sighed dreamily, missing the smirk on Nori's face as his brothers took in his dopey smile. "Hair like copper, eyes like muted mithril, dressed all in blue..." he trailed off, eyes seeing something different than what was in front of them.

Nori and Dori exchanged a look, the middle brothers amusement switching to confusion. "I don't believe I've seen such a lass here in the mountain," he replied. "Surely I would have remembered someone of that description, as red hair is rather unique." Suddenly in a teasing mood again, he tried to lighten the tense atmosphere that was settling. "Sure you weren't thinking of Gloin?" he cried, dancing out of reach when his brother offered him a swat and a glower.

"Gloin's eyes are not grey," Ori snorted, his tone clearly stating that this was no joking matter.

"Alright, I was only joking," Nori placated him.

"Perhaps we'd know for sure if we had seen her if we could see a picture. Do you think you could paint her?" Dori asked thoughtfully, jumping when Ori leaped to his feet with a delighted cry.

"That's it!" he yelled "Thank you Dori!" Giving his brothers a large hug he disappeared back into his room without another word. The two followed at a slower pace, bemused smiles upon their faces.

"That's what?" Dori asked patiently once they were standing behind Ori. The younger dwarf was frowning with concentration at the blank canvas in front of him, brush in hand. He answered without so much as turning.

"I can paint her to life. That's why I've never seen her anywhere but my dreams, she's not here yet." There was a mixture of grim focus and elation on his face as he spoke.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Dori began before being silenced by a punch to the shoulder from Nori.

"You should do it!" Nori said firmly. "You deserve your chance at love nadadith, even if you have to make it yourself." With his words of support spoken he dragged Dori out of the room, leaving Ori to contemplate the most important painting of his life.

Dori rounded on him the second the door was closed, speaking in a hushed whisper. "Why would you say that?" He waved his arms for emphasis. "This could end horribly for him!"

"Or it could be the best thing he ever does," Nori said softly, his face gentler than it had been in a long time. "What if this dream is a sign, that she is his one? It's not everyday we can bring our dreams to life brother."

* * *

Ori was terrified. This painting had to be just right, every delicate feature of her face perfect down to the last freckle. He stared at the canvas that he had been working on for the last week. Very little had been done save for a hazy outline, the dwarfs fear of getting something wrong delaying his progress. Luckily he had the dream every night now, the constant reminder a great help in ensuring the vivid picture stayed firmly in his mind. He sighed gently, searching for his courage before allowing sweeping brush strokes to leave his hand and color the canvas in a wash of blue. He comforted himself with beginning on the dress, arguing that it was the simpler part of the picture. He conveniently ignored the part of his mind that was screaming at him for avoiding the important bits.

Even this part was giving him trouble he realized soon, as he worked carefully to get the folds in the cloth and the shadows just perfect. He was so focused that he did not even look up when Nori quietly entered the room to check on him. Silence reigned for a moment as the brothers both contemplated the work in progress, Ori leaning back to get a different perspective.

"It's taking a long time," Nori noted quietly, shrugging when Ori shot him a look of mounting frustration. "It looks good," he reassured his brother quickly, a genuine smile crossing his face.

Ori appeared torn in his distraction. "Do you really think so?" he whispered. He slowly added a few more dashes of color, a critical frown on his face.

Nori clasped his shoulder gently, feeling the way his muscles were overly tense. Giving a comforting squeeze he drew his brothers attention away from the canvas. "It will be perfect," he said firmly. "After all, you're painting your heart. I do not think there is a wrong way to do that."

"You're right," Ori sighed. "Thank you nadad."

* * *

More time passed, the elder brothers seeing little of their younger sibling as he devoted every hour to his work, barely coming out to eat and drink. The picture was really taking shape now. Dazzling hair curled softly over rounded shoulders, accentuating a face that bore a gentle quirk of a smile, not unlike the one Ori normally sported. He was smiling now, looking with pleasure upon the progress he had made. Her sparkling grey eyes, now so familiar to him, sat perfectly over a small nose in the center of her freckled face. Hands clasped before her, her fingers fiddling with the end of a soft woolen scarf draped around her slender neck. Fingerless gloves of a similar material covered her palms.

He was adding a few touches to her leather boots when the door creaked slightly, announcing the arrival of his brothers. Their patience had worn thin, and they were both eager to see how far he had come. Ori did not turn immediately, choosing to finish the boots before addressing his audience.

"This looks wonderful Ori!" Dori exclaimed, a smile stretched across his face as the younger brother finally acknowledged their presence. "I daresay it is finished, don't you think Nori?" The middle brother nodded, still quietly examining the careful details of the portrait, his expression one of contentment.

"Nearly there," Ori grunted as he left his stool and reached for a box tucked under his bed. Pulling it out, he extracted the small container of silver paint tucked safely within.

"What's her name?" Nori asked, his first question since entering the room.

Ori looked momentarily surprised, then thoughtful as he dug through memories of the wavering conversations they had exchanged in his dreams. "Mella," he said at last, the name rolling off his tongue like a caress. Taking his tiniest brush, he applied the smallest of silver specks to her bright eyes before stepping back, knowing instinctively that it was complete. "It's done," he announced solemnly. His hands began to tremble in anticipation, willing the picture to life while Dori and Nori backed away slightly to offer him some breathing space, though not before giving his arm a comforting squeeze.

As the picture began to show signs of life Ori let out a breath he had not been aware he was holding. Save for an initial exclamation in hushed tones, the three were silent, watching intently. First to move were her eyes, closing slowly before flickering open to gaze shyly at the three before her. After only seconds she was focused entirely on Ori, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her delicate hand reached out, palm pressed against the canvas as if on the other side of a window. Ori moved forward willingly, meeting her hand with his before their fingers twined together for the first time. She stepped out and onto the floor, using Ori's careful grip as support.

As the two eyed each other with nervous excitement the two elder brothers edged quietly out of the room, trading gleeful nudges of amusement. Soon the couple were alone, free to exchange their first words in privacy. "Hello," Mella offered in a sweet voice, face flushed as she continued to hold Ori's hand.

"Hello," Ori returned happily. They fell silent, suddenly unsure what to say. Ori nervously blurted out the first thing he could think of to fill the quiet. "Are you hungry?"

Mella laughed, a light sound of pure joy. "Starving," she grinned. The two left the room, Ori leading her by the hand in the way he would do for the rest of his life.

"I know just the thing," he cried. "We can get my brothers to help, I can't wait for you to meet them..."

* * *

**Author's note: Yay, we got to meet Ori's lady love, and she's a real work of art if I do say so myself (hahaha, I'm sorry that was terrible). Anyways, this is very nearly the end of our tale, with a small epilogue coming as the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the last one up soon. I am also working on a picture of Mella and Ori, but no promises on when that may appear as I'm only good at drawing when my fingers decide to cooperate. (Which really sucks cause I can see Mella in my head clear as day, and I need someone to just invent a thought machine already so I can draw with my mind.)  
**


End file.
